


Know that I love you back

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carnival, Cat Cafés, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Drawing, F/F, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kiyoko!!, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, Relationship Reveal, made for Kiyoko's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: Yachi wants to confess to Kiyoko, and with Hinata and Yamaguchi's help, hopefully she can make that happen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 15





	Know that I love you back

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! This is a KiyoYachi fic I made for Kiyoko's birthday!! Happy Birthday, Kiyoko!! I hope you enjoy this fic!! <3

"You can do it, Yachi, you can do it." Yachi muttered to herself as she was walking through the gym doors. "You already told Hinata and he supports you!" 

She looks at the team, who was already practicing and nervously smiled at them.

"Hi, Yachi!" Hinata greeted, waving at her.

"Hi, Hinata!" She waved back.

Hinata walked over to where Yachi was and asked,

"So... are you going to do it today? Or another time? Don't worry Yachi, I'll support you no matter what!" 

"Yeah, I'm doing it today. Also thanks, Hinata!" She responded, her nerves calming down a bit.

"Alright then, anyways, I'll leave you be! Bye!" He exclaimed, and Yachi was confused when he pointed behind her back. She looked behind her, only to flush a deep red, it was Kiyoko!

"Uhh... hi Kiyoko-san!" Yachi exclaimed, flustered at seeing her crush.

"Hi, Hitoka-chan." She said calmly, but before they could say anything else...

"KIYOKO-SAN!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled, sprinting towards Kiyoko, and she simply dodged them. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya fell flat on their faces.

"Nishinoya. Tanaka. Stop bothering Shimizu!" Daichi yelled at them. 

The two quickly stood up and said, "Sorry, Daichi!" They ran back to the court and continued practicing.

-

Practice continued as normal. Tanaka and Nishinoya bothering Kiyoko, much to Daichi's dismay. Hinata and Kageyama fighting over something. And Yachi staring at Kiyoko's face from time to time.

-

After practice ended, before everyone leaves, Yachi calls them over.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" 

Everyone walked over to Yachi and listened.

"Well... I'm... lesbian. I'm sorry if it made you un-" Yachi started to apologize but was cut off by Sugawara.

"Yachi, you didn't do anything wrong! Don't apologize! Also, we accept you, right guys?" He said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Yachi! You may be lesbian but that doesn't change the fact that you're a queen!" Nishinoya said, and Yachi blushed.

"You guys really think of me like that?"

"Of course!" They all answered.

"Thank you, guys!"

"I knew you could do it!" Hinata ran up to Yachi, hugging her. 

"Thanks, Hinata!" 

"Wait, Hinata, you knew about this?" Yamaguchi asked, and Hinata nodded.

"Mhm! She told me last week!" 

"Oh, alright then... but anyways Yachi I'm proud of you!" Yamaguchi walked over to Hinata and Yachi and joined the hug.

The others also walked over to them and joined the hug.

-

It was a Thursday afternoon, a week after Yachi came out, and everyone still treated her the same and accepted her. 

She walked into the gym, the normal sound of footfalls and volleyballs hitting the ground. She called Hinata and Yamaguchi over to a more secluded place where the others couldn't hear them.

"What is it, Yachi?" They both asked.

"So... guys, I have something to tell you..." Yachi started to say, "I'm gonna confess to my crush and... I need your help."

"I'm guessing your crush is Kiyoko-san, right?" Yamaguchi asked, and Yachi flinched.

"Wait, how did you know?!" She exclaimed, surprised, was she really obvious?

"Well... you are pretty obvious. A lot of us started to catch on, but I'm sure Kiyoko-san hasn't yet." Hinata admitted. "But, sure, we'll help you as much as we can!" He said and Yamaguchi nodded.

"Thanks, guys!" Yachi hugged the two, then said, "So, when are you guys free? So that we can plan it."

"I'm free at Saturday! Maybe we could plan at the new cafe that opened, y'know the cat cafe." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm also free at Saturday! How about you Yachi?"

"Yeah, I'm free at that day too! We can meet up and plan at the cat cafe at around 2:00pm, if that sounds good." Yachi answered, she had been meaning to visit the cat cafe for a while now, so she was pretty excited.

"Sounds good!" They both exclaimed. 

"Also, Yachi we have to go back to practice now. Talk to you later!" The two ran over back to the court and continued practicing.

-

The days passed by quickly, and it was already Saturday. 

Yachi woke up, her mom was on a business trip, so she wasn't there. Looking at the time, it was 7:00am, Yachi stretched her arms and got out of bed.

She took a shower and went to the kitchen to cook something to eat.

"I'll just cook fried rice." She thought, getting the ingredients she needed. Afterwards, she cooked her meal.

-

After she ate, she started to do the chores.

She finished at 11:00am, and with her spare time, she decided to draw something.

She grabbed a piece of paper and pondered on what to draw.

"Oh, I should draw Kiyoko-san!" She thought, "Maybe I can give it to her when I confess." The thought of confessing to her made her blush.

"Alright-alright, I should get started!" 

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her photos, before landing on a selfie that she and Kiyoko took months back. She zoomed on Kiyoko's face and started sketching her.

After about half an hour of sketching her face, she moved on to adding an outline, which took her another 30 minutes. Afterwards, she took out alcohol markers from her drawer and started to color and shade her drawing.

After an hour later, she was done. She looked at her work, and was proud of it, it was honestly one of the best she drew, in her opinion.

"Oh, it's already 1:00pm?!" She thought when she saw the time, she quickly but carefully putted the drawing in a folder, then got dressed.

-

Yachi walked to the cat cafe, luckily it was pretty close to where she lives. 

She arrived at the cafe and gasped,

"This place is so beautiful!" She thought, the exterior was really pretty. The walls were painted with a light shade of pink and it had windows with intricate designs on them, through those windows, she could see the cute cats wandering around.

Yachi looked around, trying to see if the others are here. She saw a familiar redhead and went up to him.

"Hi, Hinata!"

"Hi, Yachi!" Hinata greeted back. "Have you seen Yamaguchi?" And Yachi shook her head.

"No, he'll probably be here later." She said.

While waiting for Yamaguchi, they talked a bit about their day, after them waiting for about 15 minutes, Yamaguchi showed up.

"Hi, guys! Sorry that I kept you waiting!" Yamaguchi apologized.

"Yamaguchi, there's no need to apologize! We didn't even wait that long." Yachi assured him.

"Alright, that's good." Yamaguchi muttered, "Anyways, let's go in! The cats look really cute."

And with that, they all walked inside.

The interior was far more prettier and cuter than the exterior. There were many tables scattered around the wooden flooring. There was also plants that hung on the ceilings. And lastly, there were cute cats everywhere!

"Uwaahh..." They all admired their surroundings.

A lady, who they assumed worked here, came up to them. "Welcome. Table for three?" She asked, and they nodded.

She led them to a table, which had three chairs, it was by the center, cats already walking up to them.

"Anyways, here's the menu." She says once they sat, and handed the menus to them. 

The three scanned the menus and their eyes landed on various foods they want to try out.

"I'll have a brown sugar cake and a taro milk tea!" Yachi ordered, the lady scribbling down what she ordered.

"And I'll have some fries and iced tea." Yamaguchi said.

"And I'll have 2 meatbuns!" Hinata said, the lady finished scribbling their orders and said,

"So, all you ordered one brown sugar cake, taro milk tea, fries, iced tea, and 2 meatbuns?" She confirmed, and they nodded. "Alright then, feel free to play with the cats! Your orders will arrive soon, also call me if you need me." She then walked away with their orders.

-

They were sitting on the ground, watching and playing with the cats.

"So, let's talk about how you're going to confess to Kiyoko-san!" Hinata exclaimed, and Yachi blushed, she nearly forgot about that!

"O-oh, right. So, I drew a picture so Kiyoko-san and I'll use that as something to give her, I guess?" 

"Ooh, that's a good idea! So, like, where should we start? Speech, place or time?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I'll figure out the speech later, so let's talk about the time and place!" Yachi answered.

"Okay, so for the place, there's a concert that's coming up next week, maybe we can use that?" Hinata suggested.

"That's a good idea, but does Kiyoko-san like concerts?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I don't know, so we should probably put that aside for now, sorry Hinata!" Yachi apologized and Hinata smiled.

"It's fine!" 

The waitress came back and served their food, they slowly ate the food while talking.

"Oh! I saw a carnival on my way here!" Yachi remembered. "It seems like a good place to bring Kiyoko-san to."

"Ooh, that's a good idea! You guys could do multiple things there." Hinata exclaimed. "...And maybe you can confess to her on the ferris wheel and kiss~" He teased, and Yachi blushed.

"H-Hinata!" Yachi covered her face with her hands. "B-but that is a good idea..."

"So you'll confess at the carnival, at the ferris wheel?" Yamaguchi asked, and Yachi nodded. "For the time, I guess you guys can go there at noon?" 

"Mhm, now since we already figured that out, now I have to figure out my speech." Yachi panicked, and Yamaguchi and Hinata just patted her shoulders. "What should I say?!"

"You'll be fine, Yachi, take your time." The two calmed her down.

"Thanks, guys." She said, she was starting to feel a bit more calm. "It's just what if I say something stupid? Like something that can make her hate me?"

"She wouldn't, Kiyoko-san is the type of person who would never do that." Yamaguchi assured her.

"Yeah! Also, I'm sure that you won't say anything stupid! You always sound smart!" Hinata then said, and Yachi smiled, happy to have these two, who are beyond amazing and supportive, as her friends.

"Thanks, guys, really."

"No need for thanking us! It's true!"

"Okay, so for the speech..." Yachi paused for a moment. "Should I start by giving her the drawing I made?"

"Yeah, and you can like compliment her about how she looks!" Hinata exclaimed. "Also, what does the drawing look like?"

"Oh, I didn't bring the drawing itself, but..." Yachi took out her phone and scrolled through her pictures. "...Here's the selfie that I based the drawing from." She showed Yamaguchi and Hinata the selfie.

"Ooh, Kiyoko-san sure looks pretty, huh?" Yamaguchi said, and both Hinata and Yachi nodded.

"Yeah, she does. But what about the speech?" Yachi said, bringing them back to what they were just talking about.

"Ah, well it's either you go with the flow and just say it, or you think of something to say beforehand." Yamaguchi said.

"I'll probably rehearse what I'm going to say, and also add extra things when it actually happens." Yachi said. "I'll probably ramble off or something."

"Alright, so... you can rehearse what you're going to say with us!" Hinata suggested. "It probably won't be the same with Kiyoko-san, but it should help your nerves calm down."

"Thanks, guys! So, we should probably pay now." Yachi said, calling the waitress over and they payed.

"I need to go, guys! Text us later, Yachi!" Hinata said, he stood up and waved goodbye at them before leaving.

"So, Yachi, want to walk home together?" Yamaguchi asked, and Yachi nodded. They both stood up and left the cafe.

-

Monday morning, at the gym...

"Hey, Kiyoko-san?" Yachi approached Kiyoko.

"Hmm, what is it?" 

"Well... I was wondering if..." Yachi started to get nervous. "...you want to hang out with me Saturday or Sunday? There's this carnival and I want to visit it with you."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm free at Sunday." 

"Alright then, I'll text you about the details later!" Yachi waved at her. "Bye!" She walked back by the court where the others were practicing, Yamaguchi and Hinata were waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?!" Hinata and Yamaguchi asked excitedly.

"She agreed, we'll go there at Sunday." She said, and her friends congratulated her.

-

The next few days were quite frantic, and the days went by and it was already Sunday. Yachi already texted Kiyoko about the details yesterday.

-

"Hi, Kiyoko-san!" Yachi greeted her, they were both currently in front of a food stand.

"Hi, Hitoka-chan." She greeted back.

They both walked inside the carnival, playing the different games it offered.

"Yes!" Yachi exclaimed, she was playing ring toss and she finally won! 

"Good job!" Kiyoko congratulated her.

"Here's your prize, young lady." The man behind the stand gave her a cute and fluffy rabbit plushie. Yachi took it and immediately hugged the plushie.

"Thank you!" She said as she and Kiyoko were walking to the food stands.

-

"What do you want to eat?" Kiyoko asked Yachi.

"Can we have dango?" Yachi asked, pointing to a dango stand, and Kiyoko nodded.

"Mhm, alright." 

They walked up to the stand and ordered some dango and bubble tea.

They walked to the ferris wheel, sipping on their drinks as they wait for it to start.

-

"Pfft!" Yachi giggled, Kiyoko was telling her on how Tanaka and Nishinoya thought that a stranger was her.

"-And they called after that girl, yelling 'KIYOKO-SAN!'" Kiyoko said, mimicking Nishinoya's and Tanaka's voices, making them burst out laughing. "Their faces when they realized it wasn't me was priceless!"

They both laughed, and Yachi looked at Kiyoko's face, 

"She's so beautiful..." She thought, looking out the window, she saw that they were nearing reaching the top. Opening her bag, she took out the drawing she made last week and presented it to Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko-san, this is for you!" 

"Oh, thank you! It's really beautiful."

"I have something to tell you..." Yachi started, and Kiyoko listened. "I really lik- no, love you and I want to make this quick so, will you be my girlfriend?" Yachi was looking at the ground, and upon hearing no answer, she blurted out. "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfor-" 

"Hitoka-chan." Kiyoko cut Yachi off. "You do know that I love you back, right? So, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." 

Yachi looked up, Kiyoko was smiling, and she was too. Yachi flung herself across Kiyoko, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to reject me!" Yachi exclaimed.

"You know I could never reject a cinnamon roll like you." Kiyoko teased, and Yachi blushed.

"Kiyoko-san!" 

"That's Shimizu to you, Hitoka-chan." 

"A-alright, Mizu-san." Yachi said, after realizing her mistake of calling Kiyoko 'Mizu-san', she panicked.

"I-is it fine to call you that?"

"Of course it is." 

They continued hugging each other until the ferris wheel stopped. 

The two walked back, seeing as the Sun was already setting, the two decided to go back home. 

-

"Want me to walk you home?" Kiyoko asked Yachi, they were currently holding hands.

"Mhm, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't." They started to walk to Yachi's home. "Also, can I meet your mom?" Kiyoko asked, and Yachi nodded.

"Sure, she already knows I'm lesbian anyways, and she supports me! Also, she probably will love you." Yachi said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kiyoko looked at Yachi and said, "Hey, Hitoka-chan, can I kiss you?" 

Yachi blushed, and she nodded. She looped her arms around Kiyoko's neck. And looked up at her face, meeting her eyes. 

They both closed their eyes, and kissed. They broke the kiss, and pulled their faces close, their noses brushing. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Once they arrived at Yachi's place, they both went in, and they saw Yachi's mom, Madoka, at the living room, watching TV.

"I'm home!" Yachi exclaimed, and she looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie. Who's this?" She asked, looking at Kiyoko.

"O-oh, right. Mom, this is my umm... g-girlfriend, and Mizu-san this is my-" 

"Congrats! You guys look cute together!" Madoka exclaimed, standing up to hug the couple.

"What's your name?" She asked Kiyoko. 

"I'm Kiyoko Shimizu. Hajimemashite, Yachi-san."

"Hajimemashite, Shimizu-chan." She greeted back. "Also, just call me mom."

"Alright, mom." She responded, a smile on her face.

"Come!" Madoka gestured both girls to sit down. "I want to spend some time with you both!"

They all talked for a bit, Madoka asking about their relationship. She was very supportive and warmed up to Kiyoko easily, and Kiyoko also did warm up to her too.

-

The next day, both Kiyoko and Yachi come in the gym, hand in hand. And Yamaguchi and Hinata gasped.

"Guys!" Yachi grabbed the whole team's attention. "I just want to say that, me and Mizu-san are dating!" 

After she said that, the whole team erupted with congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hinata and Yamaguchi ran up to Yachi and hugged her.

"So, did you guys kiss on the ferris wheel?" Hinata asked, and Yachi blushed.

"We didn't kiss on the ferris wheel, but we did kiss on the way to Hitoka-chan's place." Kiyoko chimed in.

"Aww!"

"Oh, what about you guys?" Sugawara asked Tanaka and Nishinoya, as the two supposedly had a crush on Kiyoko.

"We're both happy for them!" They both exclaimed.

"As long as Kiyoko-san's happy, we're happy." Tanaka said.

"Yeah! Also, we don't have a crush on Kiyoko-san, we just appreciate her beauty!" Nishinoya said, and Sugawara smirked.

"Aah, so you guys have a crush on-"

"SUGA-SAN!" Both Nishinoya and Tanaka chased after Sugawara, who was running away, laughing.

Everyone laughed, if they're all being honest, it was pretty obvious who the two actually have a crush on, it's just that said crushes don't notice this.

Kiyoko and Yachi chuckled, watching as Tanaka and Nishinoya catch up to Sugawara and tackled him. 

-

Practice continued as normal, same events, except that now, Yachi and Kiyoko are dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm planning on making a UkaTake fic for Takeda's birthday, so look out for that! Anyways, stay safe, bye!! <3


End file.
